Be Mine, Princess
by KounoikeRayneshia
Summary: It's the start of the new school year at Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen with Nakiri Erina as the new Headmaster and the second year student diner boy Yukihira Souma as the First Seat of the Elite Ten. Let's find out on how the majority of Elite Ten manage the academy while at the same time managing their own love stories and honing their skills! TakumixOC and other pairings.
1. 00 Foreword

**00\. Foreword**

 **Second fanfiction. I don't own the original characters.**

* * *

Complete Summary: **It's the start of the new school year at Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen with Nakiri Erina as the new Headmaster and the second year student diner boy Yukihira Souma as the First Seat of the Elite Ten who is the center of the Council. It has been only been two months since they overthrew Nakamura Azami's Administration and they are heading to change the school for the better.**

 **But a new school year means new challenges, competitions, shokugekis, and of course new students! Let's find out on how the majority of Elite Ten manage the academy while at the same time managing their own love stories and honing their skills! Can they do it all at the same time? Add the fact that they have a line of exceptional freshmen students on the way!**

 **This fanfiction has TakumixOC as its main pairing with the others as side pairings.**

* * *

These are my owned characters (some are based in the original characters) in this fanfiction.

 **93rd Batch of Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen**

 **Middle School Top Achievers**

 **Top 1**  
 ** _Hanashoubu Eisuke_**

Hair Style: Amethyst-colored medium length hair which slightly covers his forehead, and runs down to his nape

Eye Color: Mauve orbs

Hanashoubu Eisuke is the one who aced the promotion exam of batch 93rd in Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen Middle School. He specializes in Western European Cuisines. His family is a known supplier of variety of cheese in Asia.

* * *

 **Top 2**  
 ** _Tsukasa Mifuyu_**

Hair Style: Rainy white medium length hair which is usually in a ponytail with curly ends and her bangs are see through and strands of her hair falls elegantly in the each side of her face reaching below her chin

Eye Color: Lavender orbs

Tsukasa Mifuyu is the Top 2 student of the Batch 93rd in Middle School of Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen. She is the little sister of Tsukasa Eishi, the former Elite Ten First Seat batch 90th. Unlike her brother, she specializes in medicinal cuisine and the best patissier of her generation.

* * *

 **Top 3**  
 ** _Domouto Yuta_**

Hair Style: Raven-colored medium length hair which slightly covers his forehead, and runs down to his shoulders

Eye Color: Shamrock orbs

Domouto Yuta is another notable student from the Middle School of the Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen in the 93rd Batch. Being a sporty individual, he also specializes in medicinal cuisine and he is also an expert in French and Chinese Cuisine. He is the batch Top 3, as well as Tsukasa Mifuyu's known rival.

* * *

 **Other Students**

 ** _Momozuki Yuriko_**

Hair Style: Taffy-colored long wavy hair with slightly curly ends that reached below her waistline

Eye Color: Cerulean orbs

Momozuki Yuriko is a daughter of the Head of the Momozuki Clan, a family that is known for their influence in the food industry because of their chains of cafes and bakeries across Japan. She also came from Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen Middle School, the second possible candidate in the best pastry making of their generation. She specializes in any flour dishes.

* * *

 ** _Fujimaru Karen_**

Hair Style: Long blonde hair which is usually in a high ponytail and her bangs are see through and strands of her hair falls in the each side of her face reaching above her chest line

Eye Color: Peach orbs

Fujimaru Karen is another student from of the 93rd Batch of Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen Middle School. She specializes on French and Italian cuisine.

* * *

 **Student Transferees**

 ** _Akagi Rie_**

Hair Style: Garnet-colored long hair which is usually in a normal half-ponytail, her bangs side-swept to the left that covers her forehead

Eye Color: Gold orbs

Akagi Rie was born in Kanagawa, Japan, but moved to Seoul, South Korea when she was five years old to pursue her dreams. She is the only niece of Saiba/Yukihira Joichiro's wife, making her Souma's only cousin. Despite of not dreaming to be recognized in the food industry, Rie is a chef who specializes on East Asian Cuisine, and also a good patissier. She'll be entering Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen as a first year student transferee.

* * *

 ** _Midorikawa Hodzuki_**

Hair Style: Green straight short hair which that reaches her nape, her bangs see-through that slightly covers her forehead

Eye Color: Purple orbs

Midorikawa Hodzuki is another freshman transfer student at Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen. She is the heiress of the Midorikawa Clan in Osaka, a well known supplier of variety of fresh vegetables throughout the country. She specializes on Southern European Cuisines.

* * *

 ** _Bryle Dojima_**

Hair Style: Charcoal-colored short hair which that reaches his nape

Eye Color: Onyx orbs

Bryle Dojima is the nephew of Chef Dojima Gin. He is a half-Japanese, half-American national who was born and raised in Chicago. He applied for the exchange student program for two years under the advice of his uncle Dojima Gin. He is automatically accepted in the Academy. Bryle specializes on any meat dish.

* * *

 **The first chapter will be posted soon~**


	2. 01 His Cousin

**01\. His Cousin**

 **I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or its characters. Please review.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

 **"Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen?"** a girl with red hair asked her uncle-in-law as she sipped her jasmine tea while eyeing the school brochure in her hands. **"A culinary school, huh? And Souma-nii's there as the current first seat of the Elite Ten?"**

The girl Akagi Rie who has gold colored eyes scanned the airport's cafe where they are right now before turning her attention back to man seating in front of her. She is supposed to be escorted by this man back to her nation.

 **"Yup! What do you think, Rie-chan?"** the man grinned at her. **"Give it a try. You never slacked as a chef and a patissier even though you never dream about being recognized in the food industry. I'm sure you'll be great like your older cousin. I mean, these stuffs excite you."**

 **"I'll think about it,"** the girl replied. **"Did you tell Souma-nii that I'm going back to Japan?"**

 **"You can tell him by yourself when you guys meet,"** her uncle smiled at her. **"It's been 10 years since you've been there. I can't believe they would actually send you back to Japan."**

 **"Actually, they were just waiting for you to take me back, Oji-san. They could've sent me back two years ago if you came here to visit,"** the girl said. **"Anyway, I'm glad to go back. I missed Souma-nii and Mayumi-nee."**

 **"Just so you know, I still haven't found you an apartment,"** the man said. **"That's one of the reasons why I want you to go and attend the academy is because they have dormitories there. For example, the Polar Star Dormitory where I used to stay and where your cousin is right now, but you can only be a tenant when you pass a test."**

 **"Test?"**

 **"Yup! You need to deem worthy of staying at the dorm. They might ask you to cook for them,"** the man explained. **"In that academy, food is everything."**

The girl grinned at her Uncle Yukihira Jouichiro and exclaimed, **"I'm in!"**

Her uncle was right: test, competitions, and the like excite her. She will certainly go to that school and take on the challenge.

 **"That's my niece!"**

They finished up their teas and went to board the plane they were riding. Their destination was Japan. Jouichiro managed to arrange them rooms in a hotel nearby the airport for her to stay in for the time being thanks to his connections with Gin. The plane ride was uneventful and they went straight to the hotel upon arrival at Japan. When Rie went to rest in her room, Jouichiro dialled his son's number.

 **"Oh, Oyaji? What's up?"** the boy answered. **"Are you in Japan right now?"**

 **"Souma, meet us at the diner tomorrow. Come as early as you can! Bring whoever you can bring, okay? Jan'ne!"**

 **"Welcome home, Rie,"** Jouichiro whispered in her door as he made his way to his own room. **"You'll be safe here. Nobody and nothing will be able to hurt you again. I'm sure Souma and the kids won't let it when you'll be under their care."**

* * *

 **Souma's POV**

 **"Souma, meet us at the diner tomorrow. Come as early as you can! Bring whoever you can bring, okay? Jan'ne!"**

Damn, that old man! He didn't even let me respond. But wait, did he just said meet _us_? Who is he with? Did he go to a country and brought home another promising chef?

With having nothing better to do, I decided to beep our group chat in a messenger application. The members of the group are the usual gang: the former rebel team excluding Megishima-senpai who graduated right after the battle royal, the New Elite Ten members, and of course, Nakiri Erina. I was originally in my office, doing my paper works when Oyaji called. I should've listened to Tsukasa-senpai that being a First Seat of the Elite Ten comes with many responsibilities.

* * *

 ** _*N. Erina Administration Team Group Chat_**

 ** _Souma: Oy. Oyaji called and want us to go to our diner tomorrow. Who can come?_**

 ** _Etsuya: I can't. Mimasaka and I are busy._**

 ** _Terunori: Me, too. Sorry, Yukihira-chin. And I'm with Alice-chin and Kurokiba-chin so they won't be able to come as well._**

 ** _Shun: The Polar Star Dormitory tenants except for you, Isshiki-senpai, and Tadokoro are going somewhere together tomorrow with Fumio-san._**

 ** _Satoshi: Nene-chan and I are out on a job outside of Japan, Souma-kun. Just send our regards to Jouichiro-san._**

 ** _Takumi: Isami and I are still in Italy so we can't._**

 ** _Nikumi: I have something to do as well. Sorry, Yukihira._**

 ** _Erina: Saiba-sama is in the country? I can make time for him. I'll take Hisako with me._**

 ** _Akira: I am coming, too. I'm bringing Jun because she said she wants to see him._**

 ** _Megumi: I'm free, too. I guess I'll tag along with you._**

 ** _Souma: So it will just be me, Nakiri, Arato, Hayama, Shiomi-senpai and Tadokoro?_**

 ** _Akira: It seems like it._**

 ** _Erina: What time does he want to meet us? By the way, Hisako and I will pick up the rest of you. We'll ride the limo._**

 ** _Souma: Oyaji said to come as early as you can. He didn't say anything regarding the time. What time would you like to go?_**

 ** _Erina: Yukihira-kun and Tadokoro-san, we'll be at Polar Star Dormitory tomorrow at 8. After that, we'll pick up Hayama-kun and Shiomi-senpai. Got it? We can't waste his time._**

 ** _Souma: Fine._**

 ** _Akira: Sounds good._**

 ** _Megumi: Okay, okay._**

* * *

I scoffed at Erina's bossy moment but I didn't argue back. Hayama, Tadokoro and I just agreed. I finished up my work and immediately left the office. I went to the garage and rode my bike to the dormitory.

It was still pretty early, but I didn't have anything to do. I already ate and polished my knives. I immediately took a shower and lied down to my bed thinking about why Oyaji would want to meet us tomorrow. Is he gonna challenge me again for the 492nd time? It hadn't been long since we saw each other. In fact, the last time was when he was there when Nakiri and I won against Tsukasa-senpai and Rindou-senpai in that final battle which was two months ago. I set those thoughts aside and fell asleep.

I woke up some time after six. Remembering that we have somewhere to go this morning, I immediately went to get ready. When I got out of my room and into the dining room, I saw Tadokoro with a plate of sandwiches and tea. She just nodded to greet me because she was talking to someone at the phone.

I took a sandwich and sat down in the chair in front of her. I don't want to meddle into her business so I didn't listen to whatever conversation she's having on her mobile. After a few minutes, she sighed as she put her mobile in the table.

 **"Good morning, Souma-kun,"** she greeted. **"It's already quarter to 8. I'm sure Nakiri-san is on her way now."**

 **"Good morning, Tadokoro,"** I greeted back.

She was about to ask me something when we heard the doorbell rang. She told me to continue eating as she went to get the door.

 **"Good morning, Nakiri-san, Arato-san,"** I heard her greet the people who arrived. **"Come inside, first. I prepared some sandwiches and barley tea."**

We ate quickly and left to fetch Hayama and Shiomi-senpai which didn't take long. The ride was uneventful and we reached our diner for about 40 minutes. As we got off from the limo, I saw my father standing in the entrance with a girl I'm very familiar with.

 **"Oh, Kurase! It's been a while."**

 **"Yukihira-kun, good morning!"** she greeted me and my company. **"I'm Kurase Mayumi. Yukihira-kun and I have been classmates since pre-school."**

The others introduced themselves to my former classmate, and she guided us inside. Oyaji instructed us to sit and wait for the food as he and Kurase went inside. We occupied a table for 10 people with five tables each side. Hayama chose to seat at the last chair, and Shiomi-senpai occupied the next chair to him. Tadokoro sat in the other side of Shiomi-senpai which is in front of me. Erina sat between Arato and me, across Shiomi-senpai's place. The seats besides Tadokoro and I are vacant.

 **"Do I not live here or something?"** I asked. **"Why should I wait here, and not allowed to go inside?"**

 **"Maybe they throw you out?"** Hayama mocked. **"Anyway, that Kurase girl, is she your girlfriend or something? I can smell her getting red when she looks at you."**

 **"Not really,"** I answered. **"We're just friends."**

 **"It doesn't look like she only wants to be friends with you, Yukihira,"** I turned to Arato when she said that. **"She's pretty obvious, right, Erina-sama?"**

 **"I didn't know you are popular, Yukihira-kun,"** Erina responded sarcastically. " **Kurase Mayumi, huh? She sure is cute. Why don't you court her instead?"**

I turned at Erina for what she said but she just scoffed at me, while Tadokoro was fidgeting nervously. Arato glared at me, while Hayama gave me mocking grin. Bastard, he is obviously enjoying watching me suffer because of Erina. I was about to explain myself, especially to Erina, when Oyaji and Kurase came back with food tray.

 **"Here you go,"** Kurase smiled as she served the dishes in our table.

I looked at the table to find fish congee, crispy pancakes, and noodle rolls. Kurase then sat at the chair besides Tadokoro while Oyaji occupied the seat next to the vacant chair that was besides me.

 **"Saiba-senpai, this is Chinese cuisine, right?"** Shiomi-senpai pointed out.

 **"Yup, but for starters, I am not the chef for today,"** his answer made us confused. **"The chef should be joining us any minute now. She's just preparing our beverages."**

 **"These smell nice,"** Hayama commented on the food that was served. **"I can smell gingerroots and sesame oil."**

 **"These pancakes are Shou Zhua Bing,"** Arato said to us. **"This menu is common breakfast at Hongkong."**

 **"Char siu rice noodle rolls,** " Tadokoro said.

 **"Oy, Oyaji, why are we having a Chinese meal today?"** I asked him. **"We don't even have these dishes on our menu."**

 **"You should ask the chef that,"** he answered with a smile. **"I know you guys might be hungry, but let's just wait for her a little."**

 **"Who is she, Saiba-sama?"** Erina asked.

Oyaji smiled again and was about to answer when a red head girl came out. I froze.

 **"Thanks for waiting!"** she looked at us with a cheery smile. **"I hope you like smoothies. Let's eat."**

 **"Souma-kun?"** I heard Tadokoro asked me as everyone turned their attention to me when I immediately stand up.

I couldn't help myself but to pull her in my arms and hugged her tightly. She's back. I can't believe it. And to think they didn't let me know.

 **"Cho-Yukihira!"** Arato burst out **. "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?! Hugging another woman in Erina-sama's presence?!"**

 **"Souma-kun, it's not nice to hug another girl in front of the girl you're courting!"** I heard Tadokoro pointed out but it didn't matter at the moment.

 **"Now, now. Everybody, calm down,"** I heard Oyaji said. **"It's not like that. Don't misunderstand them, okay?"**

 **"Rie,"** I whispered her name and I felt her return my hug. **"Welcome home, Rie."**

 **"Isn't about time you let go, Souma?"** Oyaji pointed out **. "I know you missed her that bad, but let's eat first. I'm hungry."**

 **"You're seating beside me,"** I let go and guide her to the vacant seat between me and Oyaji.

 **"But I guess you should introduce yourself first, Rie,"** Oyaji said. **"Before Erina-chan thinks something is going on with you and Souma."**

 **"I am not thinking about anything, Saiba-sama,"** Erina denied. **"He can, of course, do whatever he wants."**

I looked at her and she looked back at me with a glare. I sweat dropped. She must have got the wrong idea. I looked back at Rie and motioned her to introduce herself. She sighed and looked at me with a sharp look.

 **"I'm Akagi Rie,"** she said **. "Souma-nii's cousin."**

* * *

 **Mayumi's POV**

 **"I'm Akagi Rie,"** I heard the girl said, but what she added made me Yukihira-kun's friends froze. **"Souma-nii's cousin."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"Souma-kun, I didn't know you have a cousin,"** I heard Tadokoro-san said.

 **"Well, that's because she was living in South Korea,"** Oyaji-san explained **. "You see, Rie is my wife's only niece. She moved to South Korea when she was just 5. Souma and I went to visit her occasionally. She's a year younger than you guys."**

 **"The last time they visited me was before Souma-nii graduated from Middle School,"** Rie-chan said. " **We're very close, considering I'm his only cousin. So please don't misunderstand his actions earlier because to be honest, I missed him, too."**

A moment of silence embraced us, until Yukihira-kun faked a cough that made everyone's attention to him.

 **"Shouldn't you guys introduce yourselves as well?"** he said. **"Starting from you, Hayama."**

 **"I'm Hayama Akira,"** the guy said. **"Nice to meet you."**

 **"How did you know Souma-nii, Hayama-san?"** Rie asked. **"Do you all go the same school? Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen?"**

 **"Oh, you know about the school?"** the pink haired girl asked. **"And to answer your question, yes, we sure are from Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen. I'm Arato Hisako, Erina-sama's Secretary. Nice to meet you."**

 **"Yes, Oji-san kinda filled me up,"** she replied politely and turned to the three other women who have yet to introduce themselves.

 **"I'm Shiomi Jun, Hayama-kun's guardian,"** the petite woman said. **"I was a junior of Saiba-senpai, and I'm a school faculty. Are you planning to transfer to the school?"**

 **"Ojisan convinced me to take the admission exam,"** Rie politely answered. **"I am not sure if I can pass or not, considering Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen is the best culinary school in Japan. But I'll try my best."**

 **"I'm Tadokoro Megumi,"** the girl beside me stated. **"Nice to meet you."**

 **"Nice to meet all of you, too,"** Rie responded.

I turned to the beautiful blonde girl besides Yukihira-kun. She has been giving an icy aura since earlier, and it seems that she is Arato-san's boss. I saw her sighed and was about to speak when Yukihira-kun did it first.

 **"Rie, this is Nakiri Erina,"** he introduced her to his cousin.

 **"I can introduce myself just fine, Yukihira-kun,"** the girl then said and turned to Rie. " **I'm the current Headmistress of Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen. I'm please to meet you."**

 **"Oh, it's also a pleasure to meet you, Nakiri-san,"** Rie politely replied. **"I hope you'll take me in, if ever I did pass the test."**

 **"Of course,"** the blonde smiled that made Yukihira-kun mesmerized.

So he likes her, huh? Not that I can compete.

 **"I wasn't planning to introduce you to her as the headmistress,"** he stated after a while.

 **"Then what were you planning to introduce her to me as, Souma-nii?"** Rie asked.

I saw Yukihira-kun's eyes glistened and I knew what that meant.

 **"Rie, remember what Oyaji said about the secret way in order to improve our cooking? And what I promised you last time we met,"** he asked his cousin that made all of us confused except for Oyaji-san.

 **"Ojisan's tip on becoming a good chef?"** Rie half-answered. **"Oh! The trick to become a good chef is to meet someone you want to devote all you're cooking to."**

 **"I knew you're a better student than Souma,** " I heard Oyaji-san joked.

 **"And I promised to introduce her to you, remember?"** I looked at him as he smiled to his cousin.

I saw him get Nakiri-san's hand that made the blonde blushed.

 **"Rie, this is Nakiri Erina,"** he said that while proudly smiling and holding her hand. **"The woman I met whom I want to devote all my cooking to. Nakiri, meet my cousin Rie. The only girl I truly cared for except for my friends, until you came along."**


	3. 02 Admission Test

**02\. Admission Test**

* * *

 **Takumi's POV**

I looked at the room with a bored expression. I am currently the 7th seat of the Elite Ten, and we are having our usual weekly meeting. Don't get me wrong. I am not bored because of our usual work. I'm just a little tired and a little bit suffocated because of the sexual tension present in the room. Who knew romance would bloom in the strangest ways as fast as the speed of light?

I don't know if the student body is aware, but there are actually three couples within the New Elite Ten. The way romance actually blossomed immediately right after we defeated the Azami administration is almost unbelievable.

I tried not to roll my eyes as I saw Kurokiba Ryou eyeing Tadokoro-san in his peripheral view. I couldn't believe it. The kitchen dictator had fallen with someone so soft and delicate. I was expecting Tadokoro-san to hit off with Yukihira since they are always together, and for Kurokiba and the other Nakiri to develop their master-aide relationship. All of us were shook when Kurokiba suddenly challenged Tadokoro-san into a shokugeki, not for an Elite Ten seat a week after we overthrew the Azami Administration. The contract of their shokugeki was that if Kurokiba wins, he gets to take her on a date; if he loses, he would be the one restocking Tadokoro-san's ingredients regularly for two weeks. Their relationship has improved so much from a single date. I guess opposites do attract each other.

Another couple within us is the pair of childhood friends in this round table: Isshiki-senpai and Kinokuni-senpai. It was just last week when Isshiki-senpai confessed to her that he has been inlove with her since their childhood days and that he wanted to impress her that's why he learned about the things she studied for. Kinokuni-senpai still hasn't respond to his confession but from the looks of it, Isshiki-senpai doesn't mind waiting for her.

The last couple was unexpectedly Kuga-senpai with the other Nakiri. They might have bonded because they are always assigned to the same job by the headmistress. They are actually the couple who gives me goose bumps. They seriously flirt here and there, and it's disturbing along with Isshiki-senpai's here and now attempts to Kinokuni-senpai.

But you know, aside from Eizan-senpai who is inlove with his money, I'm the only one in the current Elite Ten who doesn't have a love life. Can you believe it? Yukihira already confessed to our school headmistress and is now courting her, while Hayama is in a relationship with the headmistress' secretary! And it does not end there. Even my brother Isami and Yoshino-san from Polar Star Dormitory started going out two weeks ago along with Ibusaki and Sakaki-san. I have never been so lonely before.

I can't believe I'm bothered by this thing, but I can't help it. I know I am good looking since nobody disagrees, I'm also great in cooking, and basically I'm someone who they can always depend on. But why can't I have a girl? I do get some confessions and even shokugeki challenges from girls who want to date me. It just so happen that I don't even like them a bit.

I was woken up from my thoughts when Eizan-senpai cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

 **"Who will handle the transferee admission exam?"** he asked us. **"I can't do it because I have an appointment that day."**

 **"We all have something to do that day, last time I checked,"** Kinokuni-senpai pointed out, and then turned to Hayama. **"Why don't you ask your girlfriend to do it? I'm sure Nakiri-san would let her."**

 **"We can ask Ibusaki-kun or Nikumi-kun, too,"** Isshiki-senpai suggested.

 **"Do we have a lot of applications?"** I asked. **"I haven't gone through their files yet."**

 **"That's no surprise since you've been busy these days with your Research Society, Takumi. Just cancel some appointments for a while and rest,"** Yukihira said. **"Anyway, let's vote whether we'll ask Arato, Ibusaki or Nikumi. I really need someone to handle it well."**

He's right. Ever since I gained myself a seat in the Elite Ten, I established a new Research Society which is the Italian Diner Cuisine RS. I have been busy promoting it, as well as expanding its reach, connections, human resource, and accomplishments. I can say that it's the best RS in the academy among those that are newly established considering it's only been a month. The subhead of the RS is Isami, of course.

 **"Why do you sound so worried about the admission, Yukihira-chin?"** Kuga-senpai asked.

He smirked at us and replied, **"You'll find out, soon."**

 **"Don't tell me someone you know will transfer in?"** Nakiri Alice asked.

 **"Yeah, that's right,"** he smiled. **"Someone important to me will transfer in."**

 **"Hey, are you planning to cheat on Erina?!"**

 **"NO! Don't misunderstand. It's not like that,"** Yukihira denied Nakiri Alice' accusation. **"She knows about the girl. She already met her, along with Tadokoro, Hayama, Arato, and Shiomi-senpai. Right?"**

 **"The girl is his cousin,"** Tadokoro-san said. **"She's pretty good. I'm sure she'll get better once she's here."**

His cousin, huh?

 **"Can I do the exam?"** they turned to what I said. **"She must be as reckless and passionate as Yukihira, right? Interesting."**

 **"She's nothing like Yukihira, but go ahead,"** Hayama said.

 **"That settles it, then!"** Isshiki-senpai said, but he paused again. **"But how about the meet up with the other stakeholders for your research society, Takumi-kun? They are happening in the same day."**

 **"Ah, Isami can handle those, Senpai,"** I said. **"I already volunteered to facilitate the admission exam so I'll do it."**

 **"Don't take it too far just because of your expectations to Yukihira's cousin,"** Hayama said. **"She's not the only one taking the test."**

 **"I know."**

With that, Yukihira dismissed the meeting. I immediately went home to our apartment to find it empty. Isami must be with his girlfriend. Having nothing better to do, I went out again to eat. I am too lazy to cook for myself. I'm sure my brother has eaten by the time he arrived at the apartment.

I decided to dine-in in a restaurant that specializes on Chinese Medicinal Cuisine that's near the school. I usually don't eat at places like these but I guess there can be a first time for everything. As I enter through the doorway, I bumped into someone who was holding paper bags causing her to fall to the ground.

 **"I'm sorry!"** I said as I help her with the bags. **"Are you alright, Miss?"**

I looked at her and I saw her eyes widened at the sight of me.

 **"Oh! S-seventh Seat Takumi Aldini-senpai!"** the girl squeaked **. "I'm sorry, senpai. I wasn't paying attention."**

 **"It's my fault, too,"** I said to her as I handed her the bag that I picked up. **"Here."**

 **"Thank you, senpai!"** she bowed to me. **"Sorry to bother you."**

Before I could say anything, she dashed to the door that made me wondering if she was in a hurry. I shrugged the thought aside and find myself a table. I was about to occupy one when I heard somebody called me.

 **"Takumi Aldini!"** I turned to find a familiar senpai with tiger features. **"It's been a while!"**

 **"Rindou-senpai?!"**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Kobayashi Rindou invited Takumi to sit in her table and keep her company which he obliged. After Takumi ordered food, they started chatting to catch up since it has been months since they saw one another.

 **"I thought Tsukasa-senpai and you went to Greece after graduation?"** he asked the Alumnus.

 **"Ah. Tsukusa is still there,"** she answered. **"We're supposed to head back here next month but I came for a little break. You see, a precious cousin of mine moved back to Japan recently and she requested me to meet her. I didn't want her to wait until next month so I asked for a break."**

 **"Is this where you were meeting her?"** Takumi asked but the older girl shook her head.

 **"I haven't met her since I just arrived this morning,"** Rindou responded. " **Our meeting is on Friday. I came here to meet Mifuyu."**

 **"Mifuyu?"**

 **"Tsukasa's little sister,"** Rindou explained. **"When she heard that I'm taking a break, she made Tsukasa bought her ingredients in Greece and asked me deliver them."**

 **"Tsukasa-senpai has a little sister?"**

 **"It wouldn't hurt to know your kouhais, Aldini,"** Rindou pointed out. **"She'll be a freshman this school year."**

 **"Oh, right. We're already second years,"** he realized. **"I heard that the ones who aced the High School Promotion Exam are only three students. They said that the others never came close to their scores."**

 **"Yup! One of them is Mifuyu,"** Rindou said. **"Unlike her brother, she specializes on Medicinal cuisine and pastry making. It is said that she could be the next Akanegakubo Momo."**

 **"I see,"** Takumi said. **"I guess the new batch will have the spotlight now."**

 **"I'm sure you'll share the stage with them,"** Rindou grinned.

The two of them continued chatting when their food arrived. Rindou was the first one to leave, saying that she still needs to find herself accommodation since she's not from the area. Takumi left after a minute, realizing that he still needs to go through the profile of the transferee applicants. It was already 8 in the evening when he got home. Isami was waiting for him while watching tv.

 **"Nii-chan, welcome back,"** Isami said **. "Where have you been? Yukihira-kun and Tadokoro-san got back at the dorms at six."**

 **"I went out to eat,"** the older brother explained. **"Have you eaten?"**

 **"Yup. Anyway, I heard that you volunteered to facilitate the transferee admission exam,"** Isami said. **"Does that mean I get to go to the meeting instead or are you gonna have it postponed?"**

 **"You'll go,"** Takumi said. **"Anyway, speaking of which, I still need to review their profiles. I'll go to my room now. Good night, Isami."**

 **"Don't stay up too long, okay?"**

 **"Okay."**

Takumi entered his room and went straight to the shower. After which, he opened his computer and download the profiles of the transferees. There are a total of sixty applications. He was reading their profiles one by one, and figured that he needed to do something to narrow them down to at maximum of fifteen.

 **"I guess I'll give them mercy,"** he smirked and shut down the computer.

He went to bed and sleep. The next morning, Takumi arranged a meeting with Ibusaki and Nikumi. He wanted their help in the admission tests and they agreed to it. The plan was to narrow down the applicants into fifteen.

 **"How are we going to do that?"** Nikumi asked.

 **"I'm thinking that I can prepare a dish, and have them guess the ingredients I used,"** Takumi said. **"First we divide them into three groups randomly. Then we gave them the dish and they will right down the ingredients within three minutes. Whoever got the top five scores in each group will proceed to the cooking tests."**

 **"That's good,"** Ibusaki said. **"This is on Thursday, right?"**

 **"Yeah, eight o'clock. I still need to think about what dish I should cook,"** he said.

 **"We can't have common dishes because that'll be too easy,"** Nikumi said. **"How about giving the groups different dishes?"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Since we will separate them into 3 groups, I'll handle one group. Ibusaki will handle another group, and Takumi will do it to the last group. I'll present my cooking to the group I'm handling, and you guys do the same,"** she explained. **"Of course, we need to have separate rooms, too."**

 **"That's not a bad idea,"** Ibusaki said and Takumi agreed.

 **"I'm sure I'll come up with something,"** Takumi gleamed. **"Anyway, I need to go. I'll look forward at Thursday, okay?"**

They all left to their respected businesses after the meeting. For Takumi, it would be going to his office and brainstorm to what dish he will serve for Thursday. He went through his record of dishes, as well as the cookbooks he has. He wanted to give the applicants a dish that will not be easy for them to determine what ingredients were used. He was sure Ibusaki would settle with a smoked dish, as well as Nikumi for a meat dish, so he wanted to settle with an Italian dish as well since he specializes in that field.

Then, his thoughts got interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He shouted them to come in, and saw his rival entering his office.

 **"What do you want, Yukihira?"**

 **"I'm just dropping by to ask what you are planning to do for the Admission exams. Nakiri told me that we can't afford to admit more than twenty."**

 **"I don't know about that, but I'll see what I can do at Thursday,"** he responded.

 **"What are your plans, then?"** the red head guy asked.

 **"First is to group them into three, that means there will be twenty in each group,"** he started explaining. **"Then we'll have them taste dishes and they need to determine the ingredients used. The five top scorers of each group will make it to the cooking part. If they manage to satisfy us with their cooking by matching the theme perfectly, they will pass. That's what we've decided earlier. By the way, I'm facilitating the Admission exam with Ibusaki and Mito-san."**

 **"I see,"** he said. **"Can I have one selfish request as your friend, and not as the Elite Ten First Seat?"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Can you three not serve any dish that has strawberries?"**

Takumi looked at him for explanation.

 **"I didn't handle the admission exams because my cousin is one of the participating applicants and there might be issues of her passing because I'm her cousin and she would not want that. But hearing the first part of your test, it made me realize that she's at disadvantage when you'll present a dish with strawberries. She got a very serious allergy towards them. That's what has been restraining her from entering the food industry.** ** _I don't want her to suffer from something like that again_** **."**

Takumi didn't hear the last sentence well but he agreed to grant his request.

 **"I guess I should inform Ibusaki and Mito-san about your request. Speaking of which, what is the name of your cousin, Yukihira?"**

 **"Akagi Rie."**

••

Thursday came at Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen. All the transferee applicants are tasked to be on one line in order for them to confirm their attendance and for them to know where their designated exam room will be.

A red haired girl entered the school premises nervously. She managed to find the line for transfer applicants and waited patiently. When it was her turn, she greeted the one in the registration who she guessed was a senpai.

 **"Akagi Rie-san,"** the senpai said. **"You're on room C, seat number 7. Just follow the blue arrows. The examiner will be there at 8:15 sharp. Do your best!"**

 **"Thank you, senpai,"** she said and walked off.

She managed to find the room and it surprised her to see they were in a kitchen classroom. She fetch out her mobile to see what time it is. It was 7:50 am. She found her seat and occupied it. She looked around to find a total of 20 seats in the room. It was arranged into five rows with four seats each. And for some reason, they have a piece of paper and a pen on each kitchen counter. The other applicants started arriving, and by 8 all the seats where full.

" **Who do you think will facilitate the admission exam?"** she heard a pair of friends behind her talking. **"Last year was the former Tenth Seat of Elite Ten Erina-sama, the God Tongue herself. According to my sister's friend who is a student here, there was only one transferee who passed. And that transferee is now the First Seat of the Elite Ten Council."**

 ** _'They must be talking about Souma-nii,'_** Rie thought. **_'What will happen if they find out that Erina-san actually failed him?'_**

 **"I hope it's the current Fourth Seat,"** the other friend replied. **"I once attended a seminar about spices and he was freaking hot!"**

Then, a handsome blonde guy with blue eyes entered the room. The girls started squealing, except for Rie but they quiet down when the guy gave them a sharp look.

 **"Good morning, applicants,"** the guy said. **"I'm the current Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten under Nakiri Erina's Administration, Takumi Aldini. I'll be in charge of today's admission exams."**

 ** _'If my memory serves me right, he is the one who specializes on Italian cuisine given that he is from Italy with his brother,'_** Rie thought while paying attention to him. **_'The one who claimed Souma-nii as his rival.'_**

 **"Let me explain the flow of the exam,"** Takumi started. **"For this school year, we received a total of sixty applicants, and we divided them randomly into three groups. You guys are in group C. Like group A and B, there are a total of twenty participants in one group. Then we'll have the elimination rounds in these groups."**

 **"Elimination round?!"**

 **"I will served each of you a certain dish, and you have three minutes to determine what are the specific ingredients used,"** Takumi further explained. **"The top 5 scorers in each group are the only ones who will move into the cooking rounds."**

 **"Only five?!"**

 **"If I were you, I wouldn't relax even if you already got into the top 5. Fifteen applicants that will carry on will not pass if they will not serve us a dish that is satisfying and one that matches the theme,"** he stated. **"Basically, it'll be no surprise if nobody passed the exam. Any questions? Yes?"**

 **"Who are you judging with, Aldini-sama?"** an applicant asked.

 **"I don't know if you heard of them, but I'm facilitating the exams with Ibusaki Shun and Mito Ikumi-san,"** he smirked at them. **"They are second years like me. Any more questions?"**

He grinned, **"Let's start. You can only open the dish when I said go."**

He clapped his hands and staffs went inside and place a covered dish on each counter.

 **"Your three minutes start now. Go!"**

* * *

 **Rie's POV**

I opened the dish and was surprised at the content.

 **"Zuppa Toscana Della Nonna Tina, a soup from Florence, where my home is,"** I heard Examiner Aldini said.

I picked up the spoon and took a bite. I was taken back on how he managed to emphasize all the flavors in the soup. A simple yet very tempting dish, perfect for the three minutes allotted time. He looks harmless, but he does not give mercy at all. He purposely chose to serve this dish because he wants us to be distracted from the taste, making us unable to write at all. I turned to him to find him smirking. So this is the current Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten.

I looked at the other contestants and saw them eating instead of listing down the ingredients. I collected myself and started writing. The applicant besides me noticed my action, and forced himself to do what I was doing.

* * *

 _1\. Olive oil_

 _2\. Onion_

 _3\. Celery stalks_

 _4\. Carrots_

 _5\. Parsley_

 _6\. Garlic cloves_

 _7\. Cannellini beans_

 _8\. Basil_

 _9\. Vegetable stock_

 _10\. Leek_

* * *

Another ingredient was some kind of cabbage, and I still haven't find out where the nutty flavor comes from. I tried to recall all the Italian or European dishes I had in my life, then it hit me!

* * *

 _1\. Olive oil_

 _2\. Onion_

 _3\. Celery stalks_

 _4\. Carrots_

 _5\. Parsley_

 _6\. Garlic cloves_

 _7\. Cannellini beans_

 _8\. Basil_

 _9\. Vegetable stock_

 _10\. Leek_

 _11\. Savoy cabbage_

 _12\. Farro_

* * *

 **"Times up!"** he announced that made us stopped what we were doing. **"Based on my observation, only four applicants managed to answer at all. Everyone except for seats number 4, 7, 8, and 12 failed and are dismissed. For the last four, hand me your papers. If you got one ingredient wrong, you'll also be dismissed."**

We proceeded to gave him our papers as the others left the room. He browsed through our answer sheets and sighed.

 **"Seats number 4 and 8 wrote pepper which I didn't use. You two are dismissed,"** he said. **"That leaves us to just the two of you. I wonder how many passed through Ibusaki and Mito. Anyway, uhm, Akagi-san, and Wakamatsu-san, follow me."**

We exited the room and started walking towards wherever he will lead us to. After a good ten minutes of silently walking behind him, we entered another room which is like the room earlier. As we entered the room, I managed to notice that one person is there.

 **"Only two made it out of the elimination rounds out sixty applicants? Hayama-chin told you not to take things far, Takumi-chin,"** it was a short guy in a Chinese outfit.

 **"Kuga-senpai, aren't you suppose to be in Shanghai with Nakiri Alice?"** the examiner asked. **"And to answer your question, I didn't drop fifty-eight. These two are the only ones who survive my elimination round. And that's only one group. Ibusaki and Mito-san will also take the ones that survived them."**

 **"I see,"** the short guy responded and turned to us. **"Heyya! I'm your Third Seat, Kuga Terunori. I was just dropping by to see the admission exams myself. Anyway, good luck on the second part. See ya when I see ya!"**

 **"H-hai,"** we responded with a bow.

He left and Examiner told us to wait for the others. After a few minutes, a guy with pink hair entered the room with three applicants. Lastly, a tanned blonde lady entered with another three applicants.

 **"I see you two passed three,"** Examiner Aldini said.

 **"The agreement was five, but only three managed in the group I handled,"** the lady said. **"And you're the one to speak when you only brought two."**

 **"Anyway, out sixty participants, only eight made it to the second part,"** the guy with pink hair said.

The blonde girl went to get a box and placed it in front of us.

 **"This box contains what will be used as main ingredient of the dishes that you will cook today,"** she said. **"You will not be given with the same ingredients which means you will be graded individually. Now, form a line and draw yourself an ingredient."**

The eight of us formed a line. I was second to the last so I patiently wait for my turn. When my turn came, I draw a paper and went to my designated work station. I opened the paper and froze.

 _Strawberries._

 **"Uhm, I have a question,"** the one besides me asked.

 **"What is it?"** the pink haired guy asked.

 **"Is it possible to change our main ingredient?"**

 **"Hmm? May I ask why?"** Examiner Aldini responded.

 **"I drew peanuts, and the problem is that I'm allergic to the main ingredients that I drew,"** the applicant answered. **"I can cook you a dish, but I could never be confident with it since I will not be able to taste my cooking."**

The examiners looked at one another and nodded.

 **"I guess you can,"** the girl examiner said. **"Also, if any of you faces the same situation, go ahead and draw another main ingredient."**

Should I go and draw another one? I know can make strawberry dishes. In fact, I already settled to one dish. But as the applicant stated earlier, I will not be able to taste it. I calm myself down and settled to one option.

 **"Anyway, let's know your main ingredients first,"** Examiner Aldini said. **"Come write your name and main ingredient that corresponds to your number. Use it as time for brainstorming what dish you'll be cooking."**

Based on arrangement, I'm applicant number 7. I sighed as I approach the board.

I'm not changing my main ingredient.

* * *

 _1\. Midorikawa Hodzuki - tomatoes_

 _2\. Sekimoto Kensuke - chicken liver_

 _3\. Zosimo Hikari - mango_

 _4\. Himeru Ganju - maple syrup_

 _5\. Miyano Ran - eel_

 _6\. Ichinose Ruka (the one who asked to change her main ingredient) - pork belly_

 _7\. Akagi Rie - strawberries_

 _8\. Wakamatsu Serina - bell pepper_

* * *

 **"You have three hours to finish your dishes,"** Examiner Aldini said. **"The next room is a storage room. And you can start now!"**

* * *

 **Shun's POV**

We watched the applicants go next door for the ingredients. It was just the three of us in the room so I decided to ask the older Aldini something.

 **"Hey, why did you request us to serve a dish without strawberries?"**

 **"I was wondering, too,"** Mito-san added.

 **"Ah, that. It was a request from Yukihira,"** he answered. **"He wanted to facilitate the admission exams, but his cousin is participating so he couldn't because he might be accused of favoritism just in case his cousin passed. So he asked what I am planning for the exams. When he heard about our first part of the test which is the tasting part, he requested for me not to serve any dish with strawberries since she is allergic to them."**

 **"Did his cousin make it?"** I asked again. **"What's her name?"**

I asked that and looked at the board.

 **"She's the red head girl with me,"** he answered. **"Akagi Rie."**

I stiffened.

 **"Hey,"** I called out to them. **"Akagi Rie, the main ingredient she drew was strawberries."**

 **"What?!"**

As they burst out of what I pointed out, the girl in question entered the room again with the ingredients, especially with strawberries. We looked at each other and Aldini nodded. He went and approached her as she was already gonna do the prep work for her dish.

 **"Akagi-san?"** he called out.

 **"Yes, Aldini-dono?"** Mito-san and I almost snickered of his reaction when the girl addressed him that way.

 **"Are you sure that you don't have to change your main ingredient?"**

We saw the girl flinched for a while and sighed.

 **"I told him not to do something like this,"** she whispered. **"I guess Souma-nii told you about my allergies."**

 **"Yes, Yukihira requested us not to serve any dishes with strawberries for the first part of the exam,"** he admitted.

 **"You don't have to worry about this round,"** he was taken back at her reply. **"I'm not gonna be doing the tasting, after all."**

 **"But you won't be able to taste the dish that you will serve, like what the other applicant inquired earlier,"** Mito-san pointed out that made us turned to her.

She just gave us an assuring smile.

 **"I'll be fine,"** she said. **"Ask Souma-nii about that, and I assure you. He won't even suggest for me to change my main ingredient. Besides, it's not my first time serving a dish that I made without tasting the final product."**

I was about to say something but the other contestants started coming back. The three of us just kept quiet and wait for them to finish cooking. Then, the door got opened that gained the attention of the applicants and the three of us.

 **"Yukihira?! What are you doing here?"** Mito-san exclaimed, but it was not just him.

He was with Isshiki-senpai, Kuga-senpai, Kinokuni-senpai, Hayama, and Tadokoro.

 **"Uhm, everyone, they are some of the members of the Current Elite Ten,"** Aldini introduced to the applicants. **"But seriously, aren't you guys busy? What are you doing here?"**

 **"Well, we bumped into Kuga-senpai who said that you only passed two applicants out of twenty, even if the plan was to pass five to the cooking part,"** Yukihira explained. **"I got curious, and I happened to be with Hayama and Tadokoro because we just finished up a seminar. We decided to come and see the applicants ourselves. Apparently, Isshiki-senpai and Kinokuni-senpai wanted to visit as well. Come on, Takumi. You three will be the judges, but let us taste their dishes."**

 **"I don't think the applicants got enough ingredients for all of us, Yukihira,"** I pointed out. **"Knowing you, you're here to eat."**

He just smirked and faked a cough and earned the attention of the applicants.

 **"Hey, I'm the current First Seat of the Elite Ten Council, Yukihira Souma,"** he said that made everybody shocked... well, except for his cousin who just looked at him with bored eyes. **"I won't be judging your dishes, along with the rest of my crew I brought with me, but would you be kind enough to serve us all a plate? I'm sure the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten Council Takumi Aldini who is in charge of your exam is willing to extend your cooking time for another one and a half, right?"**

That made everybody turned to Aldini who just sighed as Yukihira grinned at his agreement. The applicants already went off again to the next room, except for Yukihira's cousin.

 **"What do you plan on doing here for four hours and a half, huh, Niichan?"** she mocked her own cousin. **"My dish will be done within the two hours and even if you ask us to makes extras, the three hours would have sufficed!"**

 **"You know, I've never seen someone who can actually speak to Yukihira that way without him responding back,"** Mito-san whispered.

 **"I see, you're Souma-kun's cousin,"** Isshiki-senpai said **. "You might not look alike, but you have the same hair and eye colors. I'm Isshiki Satoshi, third year, the Second Seat of Elite Ten."**

 **"Nice to meet you, Isshiki-san,"** she said.

We introduced ourselves to her and she politely greeted us.

 **"Anyway, make us a beverage that goes with your dish, Rie,"** Yukihira suggested. **"They even store some kinds of liquors there. Make us something that matches your dish."**

 **"Tch,"** the girl scoffed and went to the next room.

 **"Anyway, what is their theme?"** Kinokuni-senpai asked.

 **"We had them draw a main ingredient they should use,"** Aldini explained and pointed at the board. **"By the way, Yukihira, will your cousin be alright? She drew strawberries."**

 **"Oh, really?"** Yukihira turned to the board. **"She did?! I knew I was not the only one unlucky when it comes to draw-lots in the family!"**

 **"What's with Akagi-san and strawberries, Yukihira?"** Hayama asked.

 **"Rie got a very serious allergy towards them, you know,** " he answered. **"But she should be fine for this round. I mean, she won't be the one tasting it."**

 **"You sure got confidence that your cousin will pass, Yukihira,"** Kinokuni-senpai said. **"I guess we'll see later."**

 **"Well, I'm better than her, and both of us are aware of that,"** he smirked. **"But Rie has been living half of her life in the kitchen. And she got her eyes, memories, and imagination. You'll know what I'm talking about when you taste the dish that she will serve later."**

* * *

 **Souma's POV**

Because of our number, the other applicants didn't mind us watching them cook. I actually invited the others so that I can watch over Rie. I smirked as I saw her looked at her ingredients like she's calculating them as they usually do with Math equations.

 **"What is she doing, Souma-kun?"** I heard Tadokoro asked.

 **"She's recalling and calculating,"** I answered. **"She's recalling the taste of strawberries that looks and feels like those she's using. Since it's an ingredients she cannot taste, she based the amount of her ingredients on her memory, observation, and imagine what will happen to the dish if she puts the ingredient in."**

 **"I see,"** Hayama said. **"She must have a good memory, then."**

 **"That's an understatement,"** I responded. **"Rie is gifted with a photographic memory. That's why, even now, she can still recall the taste of the strawberry she tried years ago."**

 **"You came here because you're really worried, aren't you?"** Takumi pointed out. **"You had them to come with you to raise no suspicions."**

 **"You can't blame me,"** I said. **"She's someone I really care about the same way you care for Isami."**

 **"Yukihira,** " Hayama called out. **"Why did you ask her for a beverage?"**

 **"Ah, that, you see, Rie is a great bartender, barista, and patissier,"** I answered. **"Unlike me, she was an inborn prodigy. She usually masters doing something by her second attempt. Because of that, she's flexible in any field and adjusts well to a new one."**

 **"With all that, how is she not better than you?"** Nikumi asked.

 **"Let's just say that there's something she's lacking,"** I replied.

Two hours had passed and they are still cooking. I'm watching Rie as she put toppings in the pizzas that she's making. I figured she's gonna make some kind of pizza with chicken and strawberry as toppings. She inspected every pizza and put them into the oven. Next thing she got are more strawberries and jalapeño?

 **"That's rather an interesting combo,"** Isshiki-senpai stated. **"She's probably making a hot sauce that will go with the pizza."**

 **"She changed her menu after you guys arrived,"** Takumi said. **"I saw her preparing chicken earlier before you got here. But after you announced the time extension, she marinated the chicken and went to the next room to get more ingredients. When she got back, she prepared the beverage first before the dish."**

 **"She probably did it so she can serve them chilled,"** Tadokoro said. **"Preparing pizzas doesn't take much time."**

We continued chatting about our observation, not just of Rie but with the other applicants as well. Other than Rie, the only applicant I'm looking forward for is the first applicant. The other applicants intend to do some mistakes during the cooking process, and that's probably because they are cooking for the Elite Ten Council members.

 **"Excuse me?"** I heard my cousin asked.

 **"Yes, Akagi-san?"** Nikumi responded.

 **"I just want to ask where the comfort room is,"** she said that made me gain my attention.

 **"Are you sure you can leave your counter? You still haven't finish cooking,"** Takumi asked.

 **"It'll be fine, Aldini-dono,"** she replied.

 **"You can come with me, then,"** Tadokoro said. **"I need to go as well."**

She nodded and made their way out of the room.

 **"Wait up, Tadokoro!"** I said. **"I'll come with you guys since I need to go as well."**

It was a lie, but I followed them outside. When the coast is clear, I grabbed my cousin and asked her.

 **"Are you still fine with the strawberries?"**

 **"I'm fine, Niichan,"** her answer relieved me. **"I just need to wash my face."**

I then released her hand as I watch her and Tadokoro went into the comfort room for girls. I made a short call while they are inside. They got out in about six minutes and we went back to the room. Almost everybody was plating their dishes, but Rie is just starting to get the dishes.

 **"Speaking of it, it took her an hour to bake the pizza?"** Nikumi asked.

 **"No. She baked them around 20 minutes, but she let them rest inside,"** Kinokuni-senpai said. **"She must have done so to serve them hot."**

 **"Is there anyone who is finish?"** Takumi announced. **"Just raised your hands and we'll be the ones going into your kitchen counter."**

I saw Rie decorating her plates with strawberries and a saucer that contains her hot sauce. She also got glasses and she put raspberries and strawberries inside. She got her pizzas out and carefully placed them on each plate. She tops them with chopped roasted strawberries and basil. She got two pitchers out of the fridge and a rack of ice. She put exactly three ice cubes in the glasses and filled them with the beverage she prepared earlier. She garnished them with slices of strawberries and mint leaves.

 **"Uhm, my dish is done,"** she stated as she raised her hands. **"Please do enjoy the food."**

 **"Finally!"** Kuga-senpai said. **"I got hungry smelling you guys cook."**

 **"Uhm, wait a minute,"** she said. **"The beverage, is it okay? It has Sherry and red wine. Are you allowed to drink?"**

 **"It's fine,"** Kinokuni-senpai said. **"Pizza and cocktail, huh? What made you do this?"**

 **"Well, I was originally going to make pasta with strawberry sauce,"** she admitted. **"But after the other members of Elite Ten arrived, I changed my dish when the idea of you being a council came across my mind. You probably use a round table in your meetings, right? That's why I settled for pizzas. And for the beverage, it was supposed to be the strawberry sauce but I added few ingredients."**

 **"Let's give it a try,"** Tadokoro said.

We nodded and have a slice. As I bite the slice, the sweet and sourness of the strawberries fell into my mouth along with the juicy chicken and the spiciness of basil. The crust is crispy, and it compliments with the ingredients just right.

 **"And please do try it with the hot sauce, too,"** she politely requested and we obliged.

As the flavors filled my mouth as I don't hold back from eating more, it was like she took us to a strawberry paradise. And basing on the reactions of my friends, she will definitely pass the exam.

 **"It was weird tasting pizza without tomato sauce,"** Takumi said. **"But this is something else. Though, the spiciness gets unbearable if you poured a lot of the sauce."**

 **"That when the beverage comes in,"** she said. **"Try pouring more than usual, if you can't take the spiciness, drink the beverage."**

I did what Rie instructed and was surprised when the flavors harmonized within my mouth.

 **"It's like the tastes and flavors are dancing in my mouth,"** Hayama commented. **"You put strawberry juice and something else in making the crust, too, didn't you?"**

 **"I did, and that something else is the liquid I used in marinating the chicken,"** she answered. **"All to have the harmony of flavors."**

 **"You know, when I think of strawberries, I normally would settle with a pastry. Why did you go and serve us a meal?"** Takumi asked. **"It's great and all, but I'm curious about that."**

 **"It's because I'm allergic to strawberries,"** she answered. **"I can make meals and serve them without tasting, but I cannot do that in pastry making. I have been practicing, but I cannot imagine or visualize the taste of a sweet product with another sweet product. That's why I never thought of serving pastry in the first place."**

 **"So this harmony of flavors is product of your imagination?"** Kinokuni-senpai asked.

 **"And calculation, to be precise,"** Rie added. **"So, did I pass?"**

We looked at each other and turned to the Elite Ten Member who is in charge. Takumi turned to smile at her and nodded.

 **"Of course, Akagi-san,"** he said. **"Your acceptance letter will be mailed to you in two days. Congratulations!"**

 **"Thank you!"**

* * *

 **I** **don't own Shokugeki No Souma and its original Characters. Please read and review.**


End file.
